far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Jakku (Second Clone Wars)
The Battle of Jakku was a major strategic engagement in the final years of the Second Clone Wars, that occurred during the Confederacy of Independent System's drive towards Coruscant. The Battle resulted into a tremendous damage of the Galactaic Republic's final remnants of the Western Galactic defenders, eventually leading to the fall of Rakata Prime 10 days later. Because of Jakku and Rakata Prime, the Galactic Republic was said to have been broken completely, where massive panic began to grip Coruscant, to the point that many of its citizens fled the planet, while others attempted to recruit themselves into the Republic military in hopes of strengthening the number of men lost at Jakku. Despite the chaos occurring at Coruscant, the CIS's Western approach did not proceed to Coruscant, due to massive losses on their side as well, and were instead forced to play a defensive role until they were able to recover in order to continue on to Coruscant. Coruscant would eventually come under fire after Kuat was eventually taken 5 months later, where a large group of battered Republic forces who fought the CIS on the Easter Galactic Front, lost their lives in defending the planet. The Battle of Jakku was rendered the largest engagement in the entire Second Clone Wars and the history of Warfare in Star Wars, as during the engagement the planet had the largest number of Republic forces at the time ranging from up to 200,000,000 Soldiers, along with nearly almost 20,000 Cruisers and orbital defense stations, the loss of Jakku would wipe out nearly 78 percent of the Republic's ground forces while destroying a proximate of about 30 percent of its space power, where it was declared that the defeat on Jakku was the worst day of the Republic. The Battle was also known to effect the Confederacy of Independent Systems as well, as it was declared by the Separatist Council that they lost 38 percent of their naval power during the engagement along with 21 percent of their ground power. ''Prior to the Events Before the events of the Coruscant Theater, Jakku was first assaulted in the fall of 17 BBY by a small Droid Engagement battle group that was operating deep behind Republican lines at the time, the Republic were able to defeat the Battle group without many losses, but the sudden arrival of the CIS Battle group eventually moved most Republic resources from Rakata Prime, in order to prepare for a future CIS Invasion, that would occur one year later in 16 BBY during the galactic years opening. Having to have been one of the planets closest to Coruscant, along side Rakata Prime and Kuat to the Eastern section of the Galaxy, the Galactic Republic immediately knew that a defeat on Jakku would allow the Separatist to advance close onto the Human homeworld, from the Western Front. At this time the Separatist after conquering Odyseey immediately sent a small fleet towards the planet, only for it to be repelled by strong Republic orbital defenses. The Galactic Republic would focus all of their resources on Jaku building over almost 250 Orbital Space Stations along with a single ship yard, that was located far behind the planet to the north. The then would establish a grand total of about 500 Republican vessels over planet in order to defend it from Separatist Invasion, this one attack force would be the main one that would fend off against the CIS's first wave of their Invasion in 17 BBY, before the real engagement in 16 BBY. Battle 'Space Engagement 17 BBY' 'Second Space Engagement of 16 BBY' 'Reinforcements arrive from Rakata Prime' 'Attempts at Separatist Landings' 'Second Wave of Republic Reinforcements arrive' 'Separatist Battlegroup 5 arrives' 'Orbital Slaughter & Separatist Breakthrough' 'Ground Engagement' 'Assault on Separatist Strongpoint' 'Falling Debris' 'Fall of Arkas Fortress' 'Battle of Imran Field' Aftermath Trivia'' Category:17 BBY Category:16 BBY Category:Second Clone Wars Era Category:Engagements of the Second Clone Wars Category:Second Clone Wars Category:Downfall Events Category:Coruscant Campaign